She's the Man
by soccerangel9012
Summary: Spin off from Shes the Man. Gabriella's team gets cut and the boys wont let her try out for theirs. She goes to her rival school to prove girls can play dressed as her brother. She falls in love with her roommate Troy. He think she's a boy.  TROYELLA.
1. Trailer

**Okay, I have an idea for a story.**

**If you've seen **_**She's The Man**_** you'll really like this story.**

**If not, here is what **_**She's The Man**_** is about. (BTW: The movie had stars Amanda Bynes and Channing Tatum in it!)**

**It's about a talented girl whose good at soccer and her team gets cut at school. Her twin brother is off to London secretly so his band can play. She is supposed to say he's sick. Instead she pretends to be him and plays soccer at a rival school to prove a point. While she is doing this she ends up falling in love with her roommate!**

**Now I'm thinking of taking this and making it into a Troyella story! Except soccer will be basketball! What do you think? I'll give you a little preview and stuff.**

**Troy- Goes to Illyria (The rival school) and is the star basketball player and Gabriella/Mike's roommate. Captain of Illyria basketball team.**

**Gabriella- Cornwall's (other rival school) star girl basketball player who pretends to be a guy so she can prove a point. Also Troy's roommate.**

**Mike- Gabriella's twin brother who heads off to London**

**Sharpay- The cute girl at Illyria who falls for "Mike" (Gabriella), but Troy has his eye on her.**

**Taylor- Other basketball player at Cornwall who helps Gabriella. Also her best friend**

**Kelsi- Mike's obsessed girlfriend. (The real Mike)**

**Justin- Cornwall's star basketball player and Gabriella's ****ex-boyfriend**

**\**

**Chad- Troy's best friend and co-captain.**

**Jason- Gabriella's other friend who helps her dress like a man!**

**- - - - - - -**

**PREVIEW:**

"Hey Ella!" Taylor called as they walked towards the gym.

"Hey Tay. How's your summer been?" Gabriella asked.

"It's okay. I can't believe school starts in like three weeks. I'm excited for the basketball games though. It's going to be really exciting don't you think?" Taylor asked her.

"Hell yes!" Gabriella said bumping her hip to Taylor's.

"So what colleges have you decided on?" Taylor asked. "You could get a lot of playing time at Duke you know."

"Nah. I hate Duke. I love UNC, it's always been about being a Tar Heel for me! I wanna wear that Carolina Blue baby!" Gabriella giggled and Taylor nodded in agreement.

"Gabi!" Kelly called running up to them three other players following behind upset. Gabriella continued to walk through the doors onto the girl's basketball court and found all of the volleyball players using it.

"What the hell?" Gabriella screamed. She dropped her bag and stomped over to Chelsea, their captain. "Um hello Chelsea? This is our court. Get off." Gabriella spat in her face.

"Sorry Gabriella…" Chelsea said sadly. "But it's our court now. Your team got cut…" Chelsea said and stopped when she looked into Gabriella's angry eyes.

"WHAT?" Gabriella spun on her heel and clenched her fists walking back to her team.

"Here." Kelly said and thrust the sign up board for their team in Gabriella's face. Gabriella scanned it and indeed there were not enough players for a whole team even though they could get five on the court.

"This is not over." Gabriella said picking up her bag and walking out of the double gym doors with her team following close behind.


	2. Gabriella's Life

Gabriella walked into her house and sighed. Why did life have to be so damn boring on a summer day? Oh ,yeah she forgot. It was pouring out so she couldn't play ball.

Gabriella walked into her room and sighed. It was going to be a very long day…

**RING**

"Hello?" Gabriella asked picking up her phone.

"Hey baby." Justin said over the phone.

"Hey Justin!" Gabriella said sitting up on her bed happily.

"You should come over to the gym with us, the guys are inviting the rest of the girls and all of us could shoot some hoops!" Justin said.

"That would be great, I'll just get my stuff and be over later, okay?" Gabriella said.

"I'll see you later Ella." Justin said using her nickname and Gabriella flinched when she heard it and she didn't know why!

"Bye babe." Gabriella said as she hung up and went to change into her sports shorts and tank top. She grabbed her bag and ball and slipped on her basketball shoes. Today could actually be a great day!

Gabriella was walking down the steps when she heard Mike and her mother arguing about something. She listened by the wall and rolled her eyes when she heard her brother talking.

"Mom, I'm going to dad's house and then I'll be off to Illyria for school. I'll see you soon ma." Mike said trying desperately to end the conversation.

"But I haven't spent time with you or your sister all summer! She is busy playing _basketball,"_ she spit out that word as if it was poison and Gabriella rolled her eyes. It was no secret her mother hated her playing the game. "And you are always busy with your band!" She continued. "I will not allow you to leave so soon! You should really help me get your sister into being a debutante! I know! Bring Kelsi so she can convince her to…"

"Mom! You know she doesn't want to be a debutante! It's totally… Well it's stupid. Anyway. I'm going to dad's in a couple of days ma, and I'll see you soon." Mike said walking up the stairs and Gabriella tried to sneak out the door, but her mom caught her.

"Gabriella! Where do you think you are going!" Mrs. Montez screeched.

"I'm going to shoot hoops mom." Gabriella said rolling her eyes and turning around. "I'll see you later!" Gabriella called trying to sneak out the door.

"Oh no you don't!" Her mother called. "You need to tell your brother he can't leave."

"Ma, I'm going to be late. Bye." Gabriella ran out of the door and breathed a sigh of relief. Her mother had always gotten on her nerves with the whole debutante thing and her hatred of basketball.

- - - - - -

Gabriella was playing a guy from Cornwall's basketball team one on one and she was literally killing him.

She dribbled toward the basket with all of her friends cheering her on and the guys taunting the other guy for losing to a girl. She faked one way and went the other getting around him and scoring a perfect lay-up.

"Game over!" Taylor yelled pumping her fist in the air. "Ella has won!" The girls cheered while the guys laughed at their teammate for losing.

Gabriella went to the top of the key and took a shot.

"She shoots and she scores!" Justin said rebounding the ball. Gabriella giggled as she walked over to him smiling.

"Give me that!" She said gesturing to the basketball that lay in his hands.

"Make me!" He taunted, but he grabbed her and as she struggled they both went to the ground and instead of him letting her fall on top of him he fell on her, hard.

"Ow." Gabriella said getting slightly annoyed. Where were this guy's manners? Really?

"Let me make it up to you." He whispered and closed the gap between their lips heatedly kissing them. He opened his mouth a little and his tongue darted out and tried to pry open Gabriella's lips, but she pulled back. The other guys in the gym wolf whistled and Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Okay, you are really getting good." Justin said smiling.

"Aw thanks! You too, I mean when we first started going out you couldn't kiss at all, but I've taught you well…" Gabriella was cut off by his chuckling.

"What?" She asked.

"I meant at basketball." Justin smiled.

"Oh!" Gabriella smiled and closed the gap again, but he pulled back after a little peck and she frowned.

"So you're telling me I couldn't kiss at all?" Justin asked worrying and Gabriella smiled.

"Don't worry! I've taught you well." Gabriella smiled and kissed him again.

- - - - - - - -

Gabriella sighed. She was headed towards the gym for before school practice. She was excited. She was captain and this last year for her would be so much fun! She couldn't wait to see all of her teammates again, even though last year they lost a lot of them since most were freshmen. She stopped and turned around when she heard feet running after her. It was only her best friend Taylor McKessie.

"Hey Ella!" Taylor called as they walked towards the gym.

"Hey Tay. How's your summer been?" Gabriella asked.

"It's okay. I can't believe school starts in like three weeks. I'm excited for the basketball games though. It's going to be really exciting don't you think?" Taylor asked her.

"Hell yes!" Gabriella said bumping her hip to Taylor's.

"So what colleges have you decided on?" Taylor asked. "You could get a lot of playing time at Duke you know."

"Nah. I hate Duke. I love UNC, it's always been about being a Tar Heel for me! I wanna wear that Carolina Blue baby!" Gabriella giggled and Taylor nodded in agreement.

"Gabi!" Kelly called running up to them three other players following behind upset. Gabriella continued to walk through the doors onto the girl's basketball court and found all of the volleyball players using it.

"What the hell?" Gabriella screamed. She dropped her bag and stomped over to Chelsea, their captain. "Um hello Chelsea? This is our court. Get off." Gabriella spat in her face.

"Sorry Gabriella…" Chelsea said sadly. "But it's our court now. Your team got cut…" Chelsea said and stopped when she looked into Gabriella's angry eyes.

"WHAT?" Gabriella spun on her heel and clenched her fists walking back to her team.

"Here." Kelly said and thrust the sign up board for their team in Gabriella's face. Gabriella scanned it and indeed there were not enough players for a whole team even though they could get five on the court.

"This is not over." Gabriella said picking up her bag and walking out of the double gym doors with her team following close behind.


End file.
